Connected
by MaraHeart
Summary: He stalks me to know me. I sense him to know him. We are connected. Uchihacest warning, light and barely there. Could just be showing their close brotherness.


Title: Connected  
Author: MaraHeart  
Summary: He stalks me to know me. I sense him to know him. We are connected.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, I just exploit them.Warning: Incest, yaoi, ItaSasu.

-0-

"He's there. I know it. He knows I know it. We are each others lives. I have to destroy him for revenge, he has to fule my anger to make me want to be strong enough to defeat him. We always know our objectives because we never let each other forget. We are always in the back of each other's mind. We are always close."

"But that's impossible! He can't always be stalking you!" Naruto Uzumaki exclaimed, leaning forward and grabbing his feet.

"But it is," Sasuke said sardonically, his face showing nothing but slight amusement. It was nice to know someone else thought his life was unbelievable. "Watch this."

Before Naruto knew what was happening, Sasuke had sprung on him, placing his lips over Naruto's. It was purely platonic, barely a brush of skin. But someone still didn't like it. Almost immediately the two were pushed apart, Sasuke re-placed a very good distance away from Naruto.

"What was that!" Naruto asked wildly, looking around. But nothing looked out of the ordinary. Until he took into account the sudden sharp pain in his stomache and the hugely swollen feeling on the side of his face. Now how the hell did that happen? Unless . . . No. Sasuke couldn't have been telling the truth. Itachi was not stalking his little brother.

"That was Itachi." Sasuke slowly stood up and turned away from the blond. He scanned the trees lining the clearing he and Naruto had chosen for their private discussion. Or had Sasuke chosen it by himself? Afterall, no one else could see just how close the rogue ninja Itachi Uchiha was. "He's fast, isn't he?" He kept the irrational pride he felt from slipping into the question.

"Yeah, he is. Almost as fast as Lee. But - hey! I never agreed that he was actually here!" Naruto exclaimed wondering why he still continued to deny the fact that he really did know that Itachi was here, and hadn't tried anything funny.

"You know it's true. Can you explain it any other way, Naruto?" Sasuke tilted his profile to the side so the half of his face was visible. He looked menacing. Naruto swallowed. Sasuke, partially hidden in shadows, looked just like the murderer they were talking about.

He shook his head. There wasn't any plausible excuse besides the one he had been given. "If I agree, can we leave?" Suddenly, Naruto felt quite nervous. Being this close to Itachi scared him, not that he would admit it.

Sasuke studied the forest again. Then he nodded and headed towards the rough path etched through the woods. Naruto followed him. Sasuke found it amusing to find that his companion was limping. The corner of his mouth turned up in a grin. Naruto glared at him. Sasuke chuckled in return.

"But, if you were the one faking kissing me, how come I'm the only one who got hurt?" Naruto demanded, clutching his ribs in his arms.

"Oh, trust me, my brother got me for it too." Sasuke's smirk faded and he worked doubly hard to walk normally.

"How?"

"In ways you wouldn't even want to imagine." Sasuke had nothing more to say on the matter and Naruto let it go.

They parted ways in the village, Naruto to get medical help, Sasuke seeking his shower.

Dark laughter echoed through the forest. Trees shook as he bounced through them, towards Konoha. Birds took hurried flight.

_You know what you get for messing with me, Sasuke, so why even bother?_ Itachi asked the silent night, amusement in his voice.

Under the chill water turrents, Sasuke Uchiha shivered. He wiped the water from his eyes and glanced out his bathroom window. Itachi was on a branch out there somewhere, watching him bathe. Sasuke shivered again.

What a pervert, he thought, a smirk growing over his face as he suggestively moved a piece of soapy cloth over his sleek body. What a pervert indeed.

-0-

**AN:** This is an old, as in very old, story. I wrote it in math calss in grade nine or ten. Then I lost the original version while looking for my brother, who I heard was getting in a fight at lunch. I've written this over to the best of my ability. The general concept is still there.

:)  
MaraHeart.


End file.
